Seriously, Bro?
by zombieteeth
Summary: "I know Sora is delusional, he loves me. I know he does." But does Roxas's mind change when he meets one of Sora's redheaded friends. Drama, love, fluff, yaoi, lemons, drug, sex.
1. Lay off, man

**A/N: This Story I'm writing is coming from actual experiences from my actual life. If you don't like drugs, sex, alcohol and foul language, then click away. THIS STUFF REALLY HAPPENED. So if you want to know what kind of real shit goes on in my real life, just go on and keep reading. It may just be interesting enough for you.**

**Chapter One: **Lay off, man.

I had been waiting for a text-message from him for what, 3 hours now? When I checked my phone and realized that I had 0 everything, I groaned. Sora looked at me from his spot next to me on my bed and tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

When I brought up this subject to Sora, he always made a stupid joke out of it, but I decided to tell him anyways. "Fucking _Marluxia._" I seethed and glared at my phone. All Sora did was chuckle and bob his head in a nod-type fashion.

"Told ya he's a loser, Rox. But do you ever listen to Sora? _Noooo._"

Sora was obviously right. Marluxia was a loser of sorts, but I couldn't just admit that. No, I refused to admit that, because he made me at least just the tiniest bit of happy. He had his good days and his bad days, though the bad days were more than the good, at least he made me happy sometimes.

"You should just dump him, Roxas." Sora's normally happy face turned into a serious scowl as he spoke. "He does nothing but make you _cry._ And you know what? You deserve more than that."

All he was trying to do was be a good friend, but I didn't want to listen to him, because my brain said that Sora was wrong. Wrong and jealous. Why? Because his crush didn't want him.

That was it. Sora had no idea what he was talking about, obviously. I knew exactly what I wanted and I had it; even if Marluxia did have the tendency to make me shed a few tears here and there, he was my boyfriend. He loved me, right?

"Sor, I'm fine." I reassured him and smiled when a messaged appeared on my phone screen.

_Yup._

Yup? What the fuck? I send him a paragraph long message about how great it is that I get to see him tomorrow and in response I get a simple little 'yup.'?

I want to scream and throw my phone at the wall but I don't want to send Sora into another one of his 'I told you so' stages, so I smile, and reply with a smiley face.

Stupid Sora for being right about me, and stupider me for not believing him, but damn, Marluxia had my heart in his hands, and I didn't want him to drop it because of silly little doubts that interweaved into my brain.

"So, waddya wanna do?" Sora asked as he sat up-right on my bed, instead of the upside down position he had been in earlier. "We do have some weed left, correct?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow. I nodded and pulled the baggy out of my pant-pocket and waved it in-front of Sora's face like it was some type of reward he would get if he would be good.

"Can we smoke it then make a fire Roxas? Puh-lease." He almost begged and I gave him the best smile I could manage, even though I was still bummed out about Marluxia's total non-interest in me. "Yeah sure, but we better get going now."

See, my mom didn't know Sora and I did drugs, and I wanted it to stay that way. Whenever he came over, I told my mom we were walking to Yuffie's house to chill, then we'd go into the woods and smoke around two bowls of lovely Mary Jane.

Sora and I got ready. I put the weed back in my pocket and grabbed a thumb tack from my desk-drawer. We didn't exactly have a pipe or a bong, so we just used whatever we could find; which was usually a coke can.

Sora wondered his way into my kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the fridge while I went to go ask my mom for permission to take a walk down to Yuffie's house. She never questions me, she just says okay, and Sora and I head out.

We walk down the street, chatting up, making jokes, you know, the usual, and I'm really hoping that Marluxia will text me back; but I almost know he won't. Well, he won't anytime soon that is.

We check up and down the street before scampering into the opening into the woods, and walking quickly down the leaf and twig covered path to the shallow ditch, to which we would make our seats, and hide us from any people or cars that would pass by; not that any would. I live in the _sticks_ for Christ's sake.

Sora's hands went to work quick on our make-shift bong of sorts, and it was fashioned perfectly to smoke weed out of in mere seconds. I poked holes in the top with the thumb tack, then tore a slightly bigger hole in the side for a carb.

Sora's a lot better at shredding up the weed with his speedy digits, and quickly we had a smoke-able bowl at our fingertips.

"You can have the first hit, Rox." He said with a smile, and I nodded, and then put the can up to my lips. Sora had to light it for me, and inhaled as much as my lungs could hold. I tore the can away from my mouth and handed the still smoking can to Sora.

Sora doesn't believe in wasting weed, so he greedily sucked the access smoke out and it looked just about like he was going to explode.

I didn't exhale until he passed the can back, and I could already feel the light-hearted nature of the drug affect me with feeling like a feather.

We passed the damn thing back and forth until we had smoked two whole bowls, and we were ready to head back home.

First, we hid everything, of course, well everything except the can; Sora tossed that into a deeper section of the wilderness that surrounded us.

We teetered through the sticks and leaves, and I made sure the coast was clear before we got back onto the street.

"I feel so damn good." Sora said and began swerving into me. I pushed him lightly and laughed. "Dude, watch where you're going."

"You're the one crashing into me!"

"No man, you're totally walking into me."

"Am not."

When he pouted I lost it, and laughed. Not a normal laugh thought, one of those slow laughs you have when you're high. Hell, everything is slow when you're high as hell, as well as that, everything is just so damn _funny._

Sora was no longer pouting, but was watching me walk. I glanced at him and twisted my face into a 'what the hell' expression. "What are you doing, creeper!" I said and it took him a moment, but he burst into a laughter that caught onto me, and caused me to laugh along.

And although all that was currently happening was great, fucking Marluxia was still on the frontal lobe of my brain. I checked my phone and still saw no new messages.

I felt a nudge to my side and looked over to see Sora with a worried expression etched onto his face. "Hey, don't let that asshole get you down. We have s'mores to make. Let's make that damn fire, make those damn mores, and have a damn good time." He said, and I automatically felt a whole lot better. Sora was right. He always seemed to be right.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I love you man."

"Theres that smile! Love you too! You know I'm always here!"

We made it into my house shortly after our semi-heart-to-heart conversation. My mom was in the kitchen, and she just hardly glanced at us before returning to the stove and asking, "Hey honey, what do you want for supper?"

I thought about it for a second. I was hungry, and I was in the mood for one thing. "Chicken strips."

My mom nodded and walked over to the refrigerator. Sora had already retreated to the safety of my bedroom, but I was fucking stuck here. Hopefully she won't notice my high state.

"Was Yuffie home?"

"Yeah."

"What did you three do?"

"Nothing too fun, ma. Just walked through the woods and junk."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Dinner will be done in around 45 minutes. Are you and Sora still making the fire outback?"

Shit. The fire, I forgot.

Sora bounded in with a smile. "Yes ma'am! Just had to get some jeans on!"

I noticed that he was no longer wearing his navy-blue gym shorts, and was now wearing a pair of blue-jeans that were faded at the knees. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the back door. He just saved my ass, and he was well aware of that.

"I totally just saved your ass, Roxas." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you even know how to make a fire?" I asked.

He shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

We found out early that it can infact be _very_ hard to make a fire while high.

I kept sending Sora back and forth to grab any paper he could find, and use to help create the fire. I'd splash gasoline all over the fucking thing to just get things going but the wood just didn't want to burn.

Sora and I eventually decided to give up when my mom came outside yelling at us for using up so much gasoline. Our highs had pretty much melted away for the most part and we felt safe to be inside at this point.

Once in my room, I checked my phone to see that I had one new message from Marluxia, but it was the most simple text message ever, and I think it hurt me more than if he just hadn't replied at all.

_(:_

A smiley face, a fucking smiley face. I didn't want a goddamn smiley face! I wanted a goddamn sentence! A fucking word for Christ's sake! And I know, all I sent was a smiley face to him, so I shouldn't be over-reacting like this, but still! All he wrote before this was yup! Yup then a smiley face! That's what I get for dating him. Yups and smiley faces: The story of my love life.

I guess Sora could see all the raw emotions on my face because he spoke up.

"Marluxia's a dick. Dump. Him."

"Lay off, man!" I almost growled, and he plopped on my bed.

"Whatever."

I'd prove to Sora that we were happy together. I love Marluxia and he loves me. Right? _Right?_ Right. I'd shove our love right in Sora's face and he'd regret all of the negativity he's ever had in our relationship. Yeah. It'll work. I know it will.

My mom poked her head in the door. "Boys, suppers finished."

Sora groaned and got up before heading out the door. I texted an 'I love you' to Marluxia before leaving the room to go eat dinner with Sora and my mom. French fries and fried chicken strips were waiting for us, and I happily dug in, while Sora more picked at his food. He's on some type of diet-kick, so while my mom wasn't looking, he gave some food to my dogs; Abigail and Woody.

When Sora felt the need, he excused himself and hid away in my room. I scarfed down the remains of my food, then went into my room. Sora was messing around on my phone and he looked at me with a stupid goofy grin.

"I love you too, baby." He replied, as if he were Marluxia. I rolled my eyes and snatched my phone out of his hands. "Knock it out Sora. At least he's trying." I studied my phone for a few seconds and heard Sora reply, "Oh yeah, so am I!"

I looked up and he was smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help but laugh. I so had that coming, and if anyone else would have done it, I probably would have gone into a fit of anger, but it was Sora, and he was being fucking hilarious.

I sat on the edge of my bed and just let out a long sigh. I'd get to see Marluxia tomorrow, and that was going to be great. I'd get to show Sora that we do have a successful relationship, and he'd cut out the bullshit. At least I hope.

**A/N: Chapter One Finished! Now I will finish chapter four o t, add some more to Sprinklers and Drugs, and Twilight town. I hope this little tid-bit keeps you all entertained for now! Reviews are my oxygen! The more I have, the more I work! Thank you all!**

**Kodi~**


	2. Good Night

**A/N: This Story I'm writing is coming from actual experiences from my actual life. If you don't like drugs, sex, alcohol and foul language, then click away. THIS STUFF REALLY HAPPENED. So if you want to know what kind of real shit goes on in my real life, just go on and keep reading. It may just be interesting enough for you.**

**Chapter Two: **Good Night.

I woke up early the next morning. Sora's deep breathing signaled that he was still dead asleep, which was perfect for me to get ready.

I dug through my closet, and found a pair of grey skinny-jeans, which made my ass look great. I checked myself out on the full-view mirror in my room, and I had to admit; the bottom half of me looked great.

Next was the shirt. Marluxia always said that he liked it when I wore tight clothes, because I had a cute little figure, so I did just that. My shirt had the deadmau5 mouse on it, and it was a bright red; my favorite color.

It only took me about 10 minutes to find my outfit, but now it was time for the biggest task of them all; my hair.

I sat down in front of the mirror, and turned on my straightener, waiting for it to get hot. While I waited, I checked my phone and noticed a new message from Marluxia.

_Hey babe. Shuld b there 12._

I looked at the time, and it was 11:15, so I still had plenty of time to get ready, wake Sora up, and eat some breakfast. Perfect.

My straighten took some time to heat up, but once it did, I went to work at making my hair look perfect. My signature style being straight on bottom, then crazy spikes on top, Sora use to tell me that he was jealous of how amazing my hair was. I told him he could make it look the same, but his excuse was the same as it always was; "I'm lazy."

At 11:33, I pounced on the sleeping Sora. "Wha? What time is it?" He wined, and I told him happily, adding that Marluxia should be here to pick us up in less than 30 minutes.

I love Sora to death, but he is the laziest mother fucker _ever_. He crawled out of my bed, and dug through my shirts; tossing them around, and making a fucking mess. He picked out a white v-neck, and pulled it over his mane of chocolate spikes.

He pulled on an old pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, then ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Fuck I'm tired." He grumbled, and I rolled my eyes. "You've been sleeping for 14 hours, Sora. How the hell are you tired?" I questioned, and he shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not beautiful because I party all day." He joked, and I rolled my eyes.

I pulled Sora from my room, and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I happily munched at the sweetness that filled my mouth, while Sora watched.

"Want some?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Diet, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

I took one last bite of my fruity pebbles, before washing the bowl out and setting it in the sink for Ventus to clean later. My phone buzzed, and there was a message from none-other than Marluxia.

_Outside babe, c'mon._

Sora and I hurriedly put our shoes on, grabbed our phones, and headed outside to where Marluxia was waiting in his crappy 2002 Honda Accord. I could see his layered pink hair through the windshield and I smiled happily to myself. I was overly excited that I'd get to spend the day with my boyfriend and my best friend.

I climbed into the passenger side, while Sora got into the back. Marluxia greeted me with a slight grin, and a peck on the lips. "Hello baby, how was your night?" he asked sweetly, and I felt my stomach do a flip. He was always so nice in person; I loved it.

"It was good _baby_." Sora replied from the back seat, and I sent a glare at him, which just made him smile. Marluxia looked pissed. "No one was talking to you." He seethed, and Sora rolled his eyes. It was more than obvious the two hated each other, but the dealt with it for me.

"Where are we going?" Marluxia asked, gripping the wheel, and pulling out of my driveway. I wet my now-chapped lips before replying, "Sora's house."

My pink-haired boyfriend didn't reply, he just headed down the road towards Sora's place. "Hey, Mar-Mar, before we get to my place, would you mind buying me a pack of cigs?" Sora asked, and Marluxia shrugged. "I guesso, you got money?"

Sora's smile widened, and he pulled a five-dollar bill out of his pocket. "o'course! Thank you, _bestie_." He put extra emphasis on that word, since they obviously weren't best friends. They weren't even acquaintances, but Marluxia was doing it so I wouldn'tbitch at him for being mean to my best friend.

Marluxia stopped at the circle k, just down the road from Sora's place. He took Sora's money and went inside, leaving us alone.

"It's really cool of him to do that for me. I should give him 5 cool points." Sora said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Cool points? Really?" I asked, and Sora giggled, then nodded happily.

Marluxia was back within seconds, and he threw the pack of Kools at Sora, who squealed giddily. "Thank you Mar-Mar~" He practically sang out and Marluxia nodded in response. "No problem, Sora."

The drive from there to Sora's house was hardly 3 minutes, and once we arrived, Sora strutted inside.

His parents were gone, hell, they were _always_ gone. It was always just him and Riku. Riku was that crush I was talking about earlier, y'know, the one that doesn't like Sora back? He lives with Sora, because his mom had to run from the law, and he had nowhere else to go.

"Riku~" Sora sang out, and I could hear a faint reply coming from Riku's room upstairs. We all headed up; Sora leading, and entered a poster-covered room.

Riku sat on his bed, looking over something on a piece of paper. He looked up and smiled slightly. "Hello Roxas, Marluxia." He said, and I gave him a little smile, while Marluxia just kind of waved him off.

Sora plopped down on the computer chair, and pulled a cigarette from the fresh pack. "Anyone want one?" He asked, and Riku shook his head. "I don't smoke, you know that." He said, and Sora nodded, then looked to Marluxia and I for a reply.

Marluxia shook his head, and I opened my hand for one. We went into the attic to smoke, so Riku's room didn't smell like smoke. The attic was a square little place with a chair and a bean-bag. Its where we usually smoked, since we didn't wanna go outside, and we didn't want to take the risk of smoking in Riku or Sora's room.

Sora lit his first, and took a drag that looked fucking delicious. "I'm so fucking glad you're dating someone that's 18." He said happily, and I rolled my eyes. I lit mine, and also took a pretty great drag. "I don't want him to think I'm using him to get cigarettes, Sora." I said, and Sora scoffed. "That's why I didn't make you asked. I don't give a fuck if he thinks I'm using him. He's not my damn boyfriend."

I guess it made sense, I should just get off of Sora's case; he really isn't doing anything wrong, anyway.

Marluxia and Riku joined us a few minute or so later. Marluxia sat on the ground, and I curled up between his legs happily. Riku sat on the chair and raised an eyebrow at Sora. "Where'd you get these cigs?" he asked, and Sora put on an innocent smile.

"Mar-Mar bought em for me."

"That explains a lot."

Marluxia looked confused, but didn't stay quiet. Sora and Riku exchanged glances, Sora finished up his cigarette, where mine wasn't even half-way through. "Finish mine, Sor?" I asked, and he nodded happily, taking the cancer stick from between my fingers.

"Tonight, we're gonna smoke some more Mary Jane, correct?" Sora inquired. I smiled and nodded, then looked at Marluxia. "You wanna join?" I asked, and he sighed, looking at me sadly. "Wish I could, baby. I'm on probation."

This was news to me. "For what?"

"Showing my dick at an assembly."

"Seriously?" Riku asked, and Marluxia nodded with a grin. "Yeah, it was a dare."

Riku chuckled, while Sora giggled happily. "I can't imagine you doing that, Marluxia." Riku nodded in agreement. "Me either."

Sora tossed out his cigarette butts and walked out of the attic. After a few minutes of silence, Riku left as well, which left just Marluxia and I. Alone. In an attic.

"So.." I began, but I was interrupted by lips against mine. It startled me at first, but once I realized what was happening, I kissed back. When Marluxia and I kissed, it was never one of those kisses that filled my heart with over-flowing happiness. When we kissed, it was just a kiss… really nothing more than that, not that I mined, I wasn't looking for any more than that at the time.

I turned to face him, and I cupped his face in my palms, while his hands rested on my ass, pulling me closer to him. His kisses were a bit forceful, and I wasn't really use to it, but I never objected.

Sora walked in not two seconds later, and I pulled away to see his eyes the size of dinner plates, and his mouth in an 'o'. "Awkward…" he said, as he backed away from the doorway. I blushed, and stood up. Marluxia followed suit, and we walked out of the attic.

We found Sora and Riku sitting in Riku's room. Sora was sitting on the bed, while Riku was sitting at the computer desk, surfing the web or something. Marluxia and I took spots next to each other on the bed. I played with his pink locks, and smiled as I did so. I leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "I love you."

A slight smile found my boyfriend lips, and he looked at me and placed a tiny kiss on my own. Our hands found each other and our fingers laced together. I could see Sora out of the corner of my eye, and I wasn't sure if he was watching us, but I knew that if he was, he was totally eating his words about Marluxia and I's relationship.

We all hung out, talked about pointless things, or just stayed quiet, thinking to ourselves. "What time is it?" Marluxia asked, and I noticed Sora check his phone. "4:02." He replied, and Marluxia cursed. "Dammit, I got to get to work. Sorry babe." He said and looked at me. I nodded that is was okay, and he pecked my lips gently.

"I'll walk you out!" I offered, and held Marluxia's hand as we walked out of Riku's bedroom and down the stairs. I walked him all the way out to his car, and he wrapped his arms around my waist firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned up to give him a kiss. He kissed me back, but quickly pulled away.

"Bye." He said, then got in his car, and drove off. I sighed, walked back inside, and then made my way back up to Riku's room. "Okay, you guys ready to smoke?" I asked, and Sora jumped up happily. "Yes! I've been waiting to hear you say that all day!" I swear, his smile could light up the entire house if he wanted it to.

Riku smirked as he pulled out his hookah from under his bed. Sora scampered off to fill it up with water, and came back quickly. Riku was already breaking up with weed with his fingers, and Sora was filling up the bowl.

The three of us made our way back over to the attic, and we took our spots; Riku on the bean-bag, Sora on the floor, and I in the chair.

Sora was the first to hit it, and when the smoke filled his lungs, he smiled happily. The bong went around the circle 3 times before there was nothing but ash left, and Riku had to leave to refill the bong.

"Man, I love days like these." Sora said, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it up. He handed me one, and I lit it up as well. We both took drags, and just leaned back to chill. Tonight would be a very _very_ good night.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about their 'fun' little night.**

**It may go good, it may not,**

**you never know.**

**Remember, I'm writing this from ACTUAL experiences. **

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**Lots of love,**

**Kodi~**


End file.
